


The Hollywood Whore

by Buffyslayer50



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Escort, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Oral, Piss, Scent Kink, Sex, Sexual, Watersports, cock - Freeform, puke, rim jobs, rough, throw up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyslayer50/pseuds/Buffyslayer50
Summary: Jesse is Hollywood’s newest escort and he’s ready to make his rounds through all the sexy men on our screens





	1. Liam Payne

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say Welcome! This is my first post so it’s a little rough.

It was just another storming Friday when a mysterious account sent me a link through a dm. Out of pure curiosity I clicked on it completely ignoring the fact it could be a virus. Welcome. The screen read, it then went on to tell me it’s a simple escort service and to enter my information. I was into it, it had been awhile. 

Almost as soon as I hit submit, my phone rang. “Hello” I whisper into the mic nervously. 

“I’m going to text you an address and I want you there as soon as possible.” The line went dead. Surely I was scared as hell for everything that could go wrong but the drive overpowered it. 

About 20 minutes later I arrived at the front entrance of a stupidly perfect looking hotel. I felt so out of place with my black jeans and baggy hoodie. I headed to the elevator in search of the room the mystery number sent. It took me a minute because I headed the wrong way at first, but then I came face to face with room 593. 

After knocking it took about two minutes for the door to open revealing who was on the other side. I could faint, there was no way I was standing in front of Ex-Boy band member Liam Payne. My feet felt like jelly just looking at him. 

“Hey mate.” The British lad said ushering me into the room. 

My voice was low and most likely unhearable “H-hi.” Liam laughed at my awkwardness and dragged me to the bed. 

He looks me over and smiles, showing teeth and dimples. “So I’m sure your confused as fuck, aren’t you Jesse.” I nod while letting my eyes wander his body. He’s wearing a muscle tee and joggers both in white, it looked holy and clean. It definitely did his muscles wonders. 

Liam begins talking about how I’ve been selected to be “The New Hollywood Whore.” Three agents picked me because I seemed like the quite type and that’s what they need, and so the link was sent. Liam stands from the bed pulling me with him. We move to stand in front of the mirror. 

He pulls the ponytail from my hair letting my shoulder length hair lay. “This long hair will get a lot of attention,” he says as he wraps his fist in it giving it a tight pull. I can’t help but to let out a sound that’s a mix of a gasp and a moan. “I’m going to be rough, but not to where you can’t take it, okay?” I nod giving him the answer I know he wants. 

Without another thought I’m thrown over the side of the bed and Liam’s working two wet fingers into my pants. I try to move one hand to undo the front of my pants, my growing length already straining against the fabric. His middle finger works itself into me just as I pull my bottoms down, exposing my ass for him. “Get up on the bed and lay down.” I remove my shirt and lay down like he told me too. 

Climbing on top of me he takes my nipple into his mouth giving it a bite. After releasing a moan loud enough the room next door surly heard I smile down at the man who’s currently kissing his way down my chest. “Aren’t I suppose to be pleasing you?” 

“Oh sweet boy, I haven’t even started.” With that I pulls my legs over my head. Definitely never knew I could do that. Without warning Liam shoves in all 11 inches of his member. 

“Oh fuck, give it too me!” I moan out. Liam’s face read as completely bliss. 

“So tight, Jesse.” His unlubed cock works in and out of my hole. “Are you sure you’re not a virgin?” I couldn’t help but to laugh. 

Liam was fucking me so hard the bed was rocking and hitting the wall; not that either of us cared. Sweat was building up on both of us. His brown eyes staring me. “It’s...so big Liam.” I closed my eyes feeling myself reaching release. “Right there again! I’m gonna cum!” I whisper yelled just as I sprayed all over myself.

Liam was quick to pull out and finish by spraying is hot load all over my chest mixing with mine. He fell into me pressing the loads onto both of our chest. 

“Ho-ly-shit” I panted my ass still gaping a little at the lose of Liam’s humongous manhood. He climbed off the bed and pulled back on his joggers and pulled out his phone. Tapping away at it of a second he looks back at me. “250 dollars have been placed in your account. I’m sure you can see yourself out.” 

Liam left to go on the balcony while I still laid in the bed panting. 

I loved it.


	2. Tyler Posey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets a call from an ex Teen Wolf hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the lastest Chapter, it’s a little gross tbh.

The next week went by without much excitement, which made since most Actors where in pilot season and model were away at fashion week. 

My phone ringed with a special tone I sent just for the escort service. “Hello?” I ask after hitting answer. 

“Hey, is this Jesse?” The voice wasn’t really deep but who it belonged to was at the tip of my tongue. 

“Yes.” 

“Cool send me your address.” He told me. 

“Oh...okay.” I told him the address and waited. 

“I want you in the shower by the time I get there, so leave the door unlocked.” With that he hung up. I was quick to pick up my apartment and start warming up the water. I peel my shirt over my head and work my pants down, throwing them in the corner. 

My mind started racking with tons of different questions. Who could it be? Why are they on the service link? How good will they be? 

“Jesse right?” The voice scared me. I didn’t hear any doors open. I could hear the guys clothes hitting the floor. Anticipation made my body shake. 

“Yes sir.” With that his hand pulled back the curtain exposing me sitting on my knees under the spray of water. 

I looked up wanting to see who I would be pleasing and it was no other that Tyler Posey, one of my personal tv crushes. Hair and tattoos covered his body making him look like my own personal god. 

He steps in and closed the curtain. “God your beautiful, Liam was right.” His thumb runs over my lips then slips it’s way into my mouth. My cocks already rock hard. “Suck on my thumb baby.” He instructs me. So I do. My tongue laps around it as he pushes it farther down my throat making me gag. 

I close my eyes and continue to suck although the gaging is annoying. “I want you to leave you mouth open and to close you eyes, can you do that?” 

I did. I’d do anything for him already. 

I was more than shocked when I realized what he was doing though. A warm stream entered my mouth and I heard him groan. I was hesitant to swallow his piss, but it was building in my throat and I didn’t want to waste anything of his. 

His warm and salty liquid slide down my throat, it wasn’t completely disgusting but definitely something I’d have to get used too. 

My eyes were still closed when he put his tip to my lips. “You can open now baby.” He says very smoothly. I give his tip a few kitten licks. “Such a good boy, Jesse. They made the right choice by picking you. You’re such a slut and you don’t even know it yet, out last guy would’ve never gone as far as I just did.” He must be remembering the last Whore because a few seconds later he laughs. 

As he laughs I lick my way up the shaft of his cock, going base to tip. Then going back down to suck one of his hairy nuts into my mouth. As I suck on his balls I feel my own pre-cum building. When I release his balls he shakes uncontrollably. 

“Suck it slut.” 

I wrap my lips around the tip and oblige. His thick cock can barely fit in my mouth. His own pre-cum glazes the roof of my mouth. Struggling to fit him all in already he moves him big hands to the back of my head and begins to push down. “Thata Boy.” He says still forcing my head down with one hand and rubbing the side of my face with the other.

My eyes start to water and I choke, pulling off his cock to get some air. I rub the tears away. He pulls me hands away, “you’re so pretty when you cry, no let’s try this again.” I wrap my lips around the top and open my throat allowing about all 8 inches. 

Looking into his eyes there’s a mixture of good and evil, heaven and hell in them. His hips start to thrust making my nose get buried in his base. I want to pull back. I need to pull back. I use my hands to push away from Tyler but his hands keep me in place as he continues to thrust. 

My gagging become clearer but I don’t think he cares. His eyes are rolling back and his thrust are somehow getting deeper. “Jesus Christ....fuck baby...so good.” 

With my nose still buried I struggle to get my tongue to massage the underside of his length. “Oh....fuck...I’m coming.” He yells just as he goes the deepest he’s been allowing his cum to spray down my throat but horribly at the same time everything that was in my stomach spews out onto Tyler’s legs. “Holy shit.” 

“I’m so sorry, that’s so gross. Here get under the water.” He grabs my face and pulls it up so I forced to look at him. Shock and disgust were the only two things not written across his face. 

“That was so hot, Jesse!” He beams “We need to do that again.” He runs his hand through the mess before stepping into the water washing away the mess. I could help but to watch him clean himself. 

“I’ve never given head like that before.” I tell the ex-Teen Wolf actor. 

He looks down and smiles at me. “It was amazingly gross. I’ll have to pay you extra for taking it like a champ.” 

“Oh..there’s no need for that.” 

“I want too, just remember you have to keep this our little secret.” He says getting out of the shower and drying off. 

Watching Tyler leave was almost hard I want to do so much more with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a few one shots and some other stuff that I can’t wait to post!!!


End file.
